


That thing where their hands almost touch while they're staring into each other's eyes............

by sthom506



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthom506/pseuds/sthom506
Summary: Iwaoi Royalty AU fanart for the Iwaoi Valentine's Exchange 2021. Prince Iwaizumi meets a very handsome man at a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	That thing where their hands almost touch while they're staring into each other's eyes............

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/gifts).



I hope you like it! <3


End file.
